Oh Brother!
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: Ketika Lucy Heartfilia mendapat sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh ayahnya enam tahun yang lalu, yang diantarkan oleh entah siapa, dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang adik, maka ia tahu ia tengah berada dalam masalah. Atau setidaknya ia berada dalam setengah perjalanan menuju masalah...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Oh, Brother…!**

By Auriellie Evans

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Semi-cannon, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Karena rasa lelah yang menderanya terlalu besar, Lucy langsung terlelap begitu tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Sekejap mata ia langsung mengerungi samudera mimpinya yang indah sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sesosok makhluk asing yang bersembunyi di balik tirai jendelanya.

Makhluk asing itu jelas bukan manusia, ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan manusia normal. Ia mengendap-endap dengan sangat ahli. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah surat yang terbungkus rapi dengan amplop berwarna merah muda yang tersegel rapat.

Setelah menyelinap dengan aman ke dalam kamar Lucy, makhluk asing itu meletakkan suratnya di atas meja belajar Lucy. Setelah memastikan suratnya tidak akan terbang, ia menyelinap keluar dari kamar Lucy.

* * *

Lucy langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia mengisi bak mandi sambil bersiul dengan riang. Istirahat yang di dapat tadi malam benar-benar mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras habis setelah misi kemarin.

setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, Lucy kembali ke kamar. Sambil mengeringkan pakaiannya, ia menatap keheranan pada meja belajarnya. Ia mendapati sebuah surat tersegel rapat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda.

"Su-surat cinta?" serunya heboh sendiri. Suaranya yang merdu menggema di ruangan kamarnya yang sepi karena Natsu dan Happy tidak 'menginap' di kamarnya malam ini.

Dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Lucy meraih suratnya. Perlahan ia membuka segelnya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Kalau kau menerima surat ini, berarti kucing itu sudah menilai bahwa kau sudah siap untuk menatap kenyataan. Dan oh, kemungkinan besar aku sudah berada di alam yang lain _

"Apaan sih ini?" Lucy dengan kesal membanting suratnya ke lantai. Mana ada surat cinta yang isinya seperti ini?

Lucy meletakkan amplop merah jambu di meja belajarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan satu setel pakaian bersih. Secepat kilat, ia memakainya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menuju meja rias, berniat merapikan rambutnya tanpa bantuan Cancer.

Setelah selesai dengan acara dandan paginya, Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke Guild. Biarpun kecil kemungkinan sudah ada orang di sana kecuali Mirajane, tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sini. Toh, ia tidak memiliki makanan dan ia tidak memiliki dapur….

Manik cokelat Lucy tak sengaja tertuju pada selembar kertas yang teronggok menyendihkan di atas lantai kayunya. Menghela napas, Lucy mengambil suratnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tadi.

_Aku hanya bisa memikirkan cara ini, melalui surat, untuk memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Mengingat kau sudah menghilang selama hampir tujuh tahun, aku tidak bisa mengirimkannya langsung kepadamu. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Kebetulan sekali orang itu memiliki seekor kucing yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi, aku menitipkan surat ini agar disampaikan kepadamu nanti, ketika kau sudah siap, melalui kucing itu._

_Aku tidak bisa mengingat nama kucingnya. Tapi ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, seperti layaknya manusia. Ia juga… baik, biarpun mungkin kau tidak lagsung menilainya seperti itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Selama kau pergi, Lucy, ketahuilah bahwa aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu. Sama seperti aku menyayangi Layla._

Lucy menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenangi mata cokelatnya yang indah. Membaca surat dari sang ayah ternyata masih membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Lucy membuat agenda dalam hati bahwa ia harus mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya untuk sekedar melepas rindu, nanti.

_Tapi aku kesepian. Layla sudah lama tidak ada disisi dan kini kau menghilang, tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Michelle terkadang lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang aku berikan untuknya dan lebih sering berada di luar._

_Jadi ketika hari itu aku menemukannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi._

_Hampir satu tahun sudah kau tidak terdengar kabarnya lagi dan rasa rinduku semakin memuncak. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengecek markas guild-mu—kau tahu, barangkali kau sudah pulang atau apa—dan ternyata kosong, harapanku hancur. Aku percaya kau masih hidup, sampai mereka membawa mayatmu ke hadapanku baru aku percaya bahwa kau mati, tapi rasanya tetap berat._

Lucy terisak pelan membayangkan ayahnya. Sendirian, mencari dirinya yang tidak terdengar kabarnya. Bolak-bolak ke markas Fairy Tail dan sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sendirian, dibebani rasa cemas dan takut kalau-kalau putri semata wayangnya tidak kembali. Sungguh hidup ayahnya sangat berat!

_Ketika aku kembali, aku menemukan anak ini, berjalan berdua dengan kucingnya di jalanan Magnolia yang sepi, tengah malam yang berangin di musim semi. Ia kelaparan jadi kutawarkan makanan. Kami pergi ke HalfCocr Hotel Bar dan memesan makanan serta kamar disana._

_Begitu aku menanyakan tentang dirinya, ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia tidak memiliki orangtua dan rumah. Ia juga tidak memiliki uang. Ia seorang _mage_, _mage_ yang kuat, sangat kuat. Tapi ia belum bergabung dengan guild, ketika aku tanya._

_Akhirnya aku menawarkan tempat berlindung, di markas Guild Love and Lucky. Ia menyetujuinya tapi ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan Guild dulu karena ia ingin menjadi hebat dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Guild. Kami pun bermalam di hotel dan esoknya kembali ke markas Guild._

_Dia anak yang baik, sungguh. Tapi kenakalan adalah hal yang wajar untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun bukan? Pada awalnya ia sangat mudah kesal dengan orang-orang. Ia menngeluarkan jurus-jurus yang hebat begitu ia merasa marah. Menyebalkan memang, tapi rasanya agak menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa kau ditemani seseorang._

Lucy kembali harus mengeringkan matanya. Sungguh, ia semakin merasa bersalah setelah menghilang selama tujuh tahun di Tenroujima tanpa kabar. Tapi itu bukan salah dirinya, bukan?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya salah siapa mereka bisa terjebak selama tujuh tahun di Tenroujima? Salah Master Makarov-kah yang mengadakan ujian class-S? Salah dirinyakah yang menawarkan diri menjadi _partner_ Cana? Salah si naga hitam, Acnologia-kah yang tiba-tiba menyerang? Salah Zeref-kah yag mendadak muncul? Atau salah Mavis yang menggunakan mantra itu sehingga mereka terjebak dalam ruang dan waktu?

Kalau dipikir-pikir ulang… sebenarnya semua itu salah siapa ya…?

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus rantai pikiran tak berkesudahan yang menginterupsi kegiatan membaca surat 'curhat' dari sang ayah.

_Intinya, Lucy, secara tidak langsung aku sudah menghadiahkanmu seorang adik. Memang tidak seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau selalu menginginkan seorang adik perempuan, bukan? Yang sama-sama cantik sepertimu sehingga kalian bisa mengenakan baju dengan warna dan model yang sama. Sehingga Layla bisa mengubah model rambut kalian dan mengubahnya menjadi identik._

_Dia mungkin bukan adik perempuan yang kau idamkan, tapi dia tidak separah yang kau bayangkan._

_Melalui surat ini, Putriku tersayang, Lucy Heartfilia, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa selama kau tidak ada aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang sekarang merupakan adik laki-lakimu, namanya adalah…_

Mata Lucy terbelalak begitu melihat sebaris kalimat yang menyatakan nama adiknya. Kalau seandainya dua bola mata Lucy bisa keluar dari rongganya, kedua manik cokelat itu pasti sudah berjalan-jalan sambil menari-nari di jalanan batu Magnolia.

"Tidak mungkin…." Bisiknya tidak percaya.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Pojok Penulis:**

Hai, saya kembali lagi disini. Kali dengan NaLu! Oh, dan jangan lupa bedakan saya dengan Adellecia Evans, okay? ;) saya tidak mau berada di bawah bayang-bayang adik saya *apaan sih*

Karena di 'The Queen of The Knights' saya udah banyak curhat, jadi disini nggak mau curhat banyak-banyak deh. Dibandingkan dengan 'The Queen of The Knights' ini emang pendek banget. Tapi rasanya disitu emang paling enak buat di stop soalnya sangat menggantung hohoho *ketawa puas*

_**Quiz: Siapakan adik dari Lucy Heartfilia dalam fanfic ini?**_

**Reviewer yang pertama jawab dan jawabnnya benar** **akan mendapat hadiah berupa fic one-shot dari saya**. Saya emang belum sekeren Sey (panggilan _kesayangan_ buat Adellecia Evans) tapi, mari sama-sama kita berdoa semoga saja saya tidak begitu menyedihkan jika dibandingkan dengan adik saya yang satu itu. **Dan buat Adellecia Evans, jangan ikutan quiz!**

Yap, mari kita tutup pojok penulis dini hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan melihat kotak review saya berisi 'pesan' dari anda \(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Oh, Brother…!**

By Auriellie Evans

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Semi-cannon, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu, seharusnya kita tidur di kamar Lucy yang wangi dan kasurnya empuk. Punggungku sakit semua…" sesosok _exceed_ berbulu biru terbang setengah kaki dari tanah sambil mengeluh. Disampingnya, pemuda berambut merah jambu—"Ini warna salmon, tahun! Bukan merah jambu!" elaknya—sibuk memukul punggungnya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri yang untungnya tidak sedang mengeluarkan api.

"Kau benar, Happy," dan sang _exceed_ memasang ekspresi wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Kapan aku pernah salah?"

"Tapi kita tidak boleh terus-terusan mengganggu Lucy. Nanti kita dimarahi lagi. Lucy versi nenek sihir sangat menyeramkan," Natsu Dragneel bergidik ketika memori seorang gadis cantik memarahinya dengan api yang keluar dari mulutnya memenuhi otaknya.

"Tapi punggungku sakit semua… Memangnya kau tidak kesakitan?" tanya Happy, tidak _happy_.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Sakit sih… tapi kita tidak boleh terus-terusan mengganggu Lucy. Tapi tidur di kamar Lucy memang menyenangkan sih. Wanginya harum dan kasurnya empuk sekali…"

"Tuh kan…!" seru sang _exceed _dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kita akan beli kasur yang seperti Lucy kemudian suruh Lucy mengharumkan rumah kita!" Natsu mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka, yang disertai dengan bunyi 'pok' pelan. Wajahnya berbinar, manik gelapnya berbinar cerah. Bahkan mengalahkan cerahnya sinar sang surya. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, orang itu pasti bisa langsung memberitahu bahwa Natsu seolah baru saja menemukan suatu ide yang sangat cemerlang, yang mungkin bahkan memenangkan dunia nyata.

"Kita baru akan bisa beli kasur seperti Lucy sepuluh tahun lagi…" keluh Happy, yang tidak diindahkan oleh Natsu. Sebab, lelaki itu sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pintu markas dari guild terhebat seantero Fiore, Fairy Tail.

* * *

Hal yang paling mengasyikkan ketika datang pagi ke markas—yang sejujurnya sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Natsu dan Happy—adalah bau kopi dan sarapan yang disediakan oleh kedua bersaudara Strauss, yang menurut pemikiran Happy dan Natsu sudah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk memberi makan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail.

Biasanya, Natsu dan Happy baru datang menjelang tengah siang, ketika semua anggota guild sudah lengkap—minus mereka-mereka yang sedang pergi misi. Biasanya Natsu dan Happy akan pergi memancing atau berburu untuk sarapan, metode mencari makan yang bisa dibilang sekaligus sebagai latihan. Lihat, kan! Natsu Dragneel juga pintar. Dengan memancing atau berburu, ia akan menangkap hewan-hewan buas kemudian mengalahkannya dan membakarnya untuk sarapan. Sekali dayung, dua tiga empat lima pulau terlampau. Sarapan plus latihan.

Tapi karena ia baru pulang dari misi (romantis) bersama dengan Lucy, ia memutuskan untuk sarapan di guild. Lagipula Lisanna sudah berkali-kali mengundangnya untuk sarapan di guild.

Maka disinilah ia, berdiri dengan penuh kejayaan di depan pintu ganda markas guild yang terbuka lebar. Cahaya mentari yang baru terbit di timur mengirimkan semburat keemasan ke seluruh penjuru Earthland. Kini, selagi Natsu berdiri di depan pintu masuk guild yang terbuka lebar, cahaya dari sang penguasa siang bagaikan _halo_ yang memberikan efek yang luar biasa alay untuk dilihat oleh Mirajane dan Lisanna, yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Natsu, cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya. Terlalu silau aku tidak bisa melihat _pancake_ yang baru selesai diangkat!" omel Lisanna sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan dari pinggangnya yang rampit.

"Okay, okay," Natsu melangkah masuk, diikuti Happy yang terbang masuk ke dalam markas guild mereka yang lama—terima kasih untuk hadiah dari _Grand Magic Tournament_ yang membuat mereka bisa mendapatkan kembali markas guild mereka yang luar biasa megah dan luar biasa luas itu.

"Lucy!" seru Happy germbira begitu melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat familiar tengah terduduk dengan pose depresi di salah satu kursi di bar. Gelas kayu—kalau Happy tidak salah ingat, seharusnya satu-satunya orang yang minum dari gelas itu adalah Cana, sang penyihir pemabuk—tergeletak kering kerontang di depannya. Wajah cantik Lucy tersembunyi dalam lipatan tangannya, sehingga Happy tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi Happy bisa menebak bahwa Lucy sedang tidak _happy_. Dan fakta itu cukup mencemaskan.

Sekalinya Lucy terlihat tidak _happy_, renung Happy, adalah ketika calon penulis novel terkenal itu mengenang ibunya atau ketika ia mempelajari fakta bahwa ayahnya meninggal. Intinya, Happy mengambil kesimpulan, kalau Lucy sedang depresi, berarti tidak bagus.

"Natsu, ada yang aneh dengan Lucy. Dia tidak _happy_," sang _exceed_ mengadu pada sang _dragon slayer_.

"Lucy, ada apa?" tanya Natsu cemas. Kecemasan aslinya bukan Natsu _banget_. Tapi Natsu sudah cukup lama menjadi _nakama _Lucy—sebenarnya Natsu mau sekali menjadi lebih dari sekedar _nakama_, terutama setelah si Otak Es itu menjadikan Juvia sebagai seorang teman yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Ah, apa kata Mirajane namanya? Ah ya, pacar—sehingga, seperti Happy, mengetahui fakta bahwa Lucy yang depresi berarti tidak bagus.

"Lisanna, apa yang kau berikan pada Lucy?" tanya Happy setengah menangis.

"Lucy sudah di depan pintu guild ketika kami baru datang kemudian ia langsung minta _beer_," jawab Lisanna jujur. Ia masih sibuk dengan _pancake_. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mengisi meja-meja bundar yang kosong di aula markas satu per satu.

"_Ara, ara_, kalian terlalu mencemaskan Lucy. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah dewasa, tidak ada salahnya memesan _beer_ bukan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya…" Happy mulai berurai air mata, "Kalau Lucy tidak _happy_ berarti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Tiba-tiba, Lucy merogoh kantung roknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu yang sudah sedikit lecek. Ia meletakkannya di samping meja tempat ia bersandar.

"Lucy mendapat surat cinta?!" seru Natsu, Lisanna, dan Happy berbarengan.

"_Ara, ara~ _menarik sekali kisah cintamu, Lucy~" insting _matchmaker_ Mirajane mulai bekerja. Seandainya gadis cantik itu adalah seorang android, mungkin sekarang di kepalanya sudah muncul sebuah antenna yang bergerak menscan ruangan untuk mencari sinyal cinta.

"Itu bukan surat cinta, _baka_!" bentak Lucy kesal, "Baca saja sendiri!"

Mirajane mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka amplop berwarna merah jambu yang cukup mencurigakan itu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan dan membacanya agar yang lain dapat mendengarkan.

"Dear Lucy Heartfilia, Kalau kau menerima surat ini, berarti kucing itu sudah menilai bahwa kau sudah siap untuk menatap kenyataan. Dan oh, kemungkinan besar aku sudah berada di alam yang lain ."

"Ehm, sepertinya itu bukan surat cinta…" renung Lisanna.

"Aye. Terlalu suram untuk sebuah surat cinta," balas Happy.

"Diucapkan oleh seorang kucing biru yang bisa terbang…" tambah Lucy tanpa maksud yang jelas.

"Aku hanya bisa memikirkan cara ini, melalui surat, untuk memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Mengingat kau sudah menghilang selama hampir tujuh tahun, aku tidak bisa mengirimkannya langsung kepadamu. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Kebetulan sekali orang itu memiliki seekor kucing yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi, aku menitipkan surat ini agar disampaikan kepadamu nanti, ketika kau sudah siap, melalui kucing itu."

"Kucing?!" Happy mendadak heboh sendiri.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan sendiri, "Mungkin maksudnya _exceed_?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat nama kucingnya. Tapi ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, seperti layaknya manusia. Ia juga… baik, biarpun mungkin kau tidak lagsung menilainya seperti itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Jelas-jelas _exceed_. Tidak ada kucing yang bisa bicara kecuali _exceed_," Erza Scarlet, Sang Titania, tiba-tiba muncul di samping Lucy. Ia asyik berhadapan dengan _cake_ untuk sarapannya tapi rupanya _cake _saja tidak cukup untuk menumpulkan indra pendengarannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Lucy mengangkat wajahnya. Paras penyihir selestial itu cantik seperti biasa. Tapi siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi gadis itu. Tanda yang jelas bahwa ia tengah mabuk. Atau setengah jalan menuju mabuk.

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika kalian membicarakan 'surat cinta'," jawab Erza dengan kalem setelah menelan _cake_ yang ia suapkan ke mulutnya.

"Selama kau pergi, Lucy, ketahuilah bahwa aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu. Sama seperti aku menyayangi Layla. Tapi aku kesepian. Layla sudah lama tidak ada disisi dan kini kau menghilang, tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Michelle terkadang lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang aku berikan untuknya dan lebih sering berada di luar. Jadi ketika hari itu aku menemukannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, Lucy-san. Surat itu sepertinya dari ayah anda. Ta-tapi ayah anda menemukan apa? Jangan-jangan—"

"Wendy! Pergi dari sana! Kau terlalu kecil," _exceed_ yang lain, kali ini berwarna putih bersih. Sangat cantik, untuk ukuran kucing, memarahi dragon slayer yang lain, Wendy Marvel.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Carla benar, Wendy. Ayah Lu-chan sepertinya menemukan pengganti ibu Lu-chan dan hal itu bukan untuk konsumsi anak dibawah umur," Levy McGarden, mengangkat jari telunjuknya seolah tengah mengajari sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada sang pembantai naga muda. Wajahnya seperti seorang guru yang tengah memberi suatu ilmu pada muridnya.

"Siapa bilang ayahku selingkuh?! Mira, lanjutkan baca suratnya~" Lucy berujar dengan nada bicara yang seperti dilagukan. Khas orang mabuk.

"Lu-chan, kau mabuk?!" Levy menatap sang sahabat dengan mata terbelalak, tidak percaya.

Lucy hendak membalas seruan Levy, tapi Mirajane Sang Iblis melanjutkan membaca surat yang sangat memalukan itu, "Hampir satu tahun sudah kau tidak terdengar kabarnya lagi dan rasa rinduku semakin memuncak. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengecek markas guild-mu—kau tahu, barangkali kau sudah pulang atau apa—dan ternyata kosong, harapanku hancur. Aku percaya kau masih hidup, sampai mereka membawa mayatmu ke hadapanku baru aku percaya bahwa kau mati, tapi rasanya tetap berat."

"Aww, keluhan galau om-om yang manis…" komentar Levy.

"Ayahku bukan om-om!" Lucy berseru lagi.

"Ketika aku kembali, aku menemukan anak ini, berjalan berdua dengan kucingnya di jalanan Magnolia yang sepi, tengah malam yang berangin di musim semi. Ia kelaparan jadi kutawarkan makanan. Kami pergi ke HalfCocr Hotel Bar dan memesan makanan serta kamar disana."

"Ayah Lucy adalah om-om galau yang baik," tambah Happy.

"_Jeez_, sudah kubilang kalau ayahku bukan om-om!" rona merah muda di pipi Lucy sudah menghilang, mengindikasikan bahwa keadaannya sudah membaik—terima kasih banyak untuk pembantai naga muda kita merangkap penyembuh paruh waktu, Wendy, yang ternyata memiliki _spell_ untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuk akibat minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Rona tanda mabuk yang membuat wajahnya imut itu kini digantikan oleh rona merah akibat rasa malu dan kesal. Tapi tetap imut kok—menurut Natsu.

"Begitu aku menanyakan tentang dirinya, ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia tidak memiliki orangtua dan rumah. Ia juga tidak memiliki uang. Ia seorang mage, mage yang kuat, sangat kuat. Tapi ia belum bergabung dengan guild, ketika aku tanya. Akhirnya aku menawarkan tempat berlindung, di markas Guild Love and Lucky. Ia menyetujuinya tapi ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan Guild dulu karena ia ingin menjadi hebat dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Guild. Kami pun bermalam di hotel dan esoknya kembali ke markas Guild."

"Oh! Jadi ayahnya Lucy-san mengangkat seorang anak sebagai saudara Lucy-san!" Wendy berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia anak yang baik, sungguh. Tapi kenakalan adalah hal yang wajar untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun bukan? Pada awalnya ia sangat mudah kesal dengan orang-orang. Ia menngeluarkan jurus-jurus yang hebat begitu ia merasa marah. Menyebalkan memang, tapi rasanya agak menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa kau ditemani seseorang."

"Ayahmu sangat baik, Lu-chan…" Levy menghapus air mata yang menggenangi matanya. Lucy tersenyum senang, mendengarnya. Ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah ada seantero _Earthland_.

"Intinya, Lucy, secara tidak langsung aku sudah menghadiahkanmu seorang adik. Memang tidak seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau selalu menginginkan seorang adik perempuan, bukan? Yang sama-sama cantik sepertimu sehingga kalian bisa mengenakan baju dengan warna dan model yang sama. Sehingga Layla bisa mengubah model rambut kalian dan mengubahnya menjadi identik. Dia mungkin bukan adik perempuan yang kau idamkan, tapi dia tidak separah yang kau bayangkan."

"Oooh, jadi ayahnya Lucy memberikan Lucy seorang adik!" ujar Natsu yang ternyata baru _connect_ setelah sekian lama. Lucy terang-terangan menjitak kepala lelaki itu, berharap agar sambungan sinaps dari sistem koordinasinya berjalan lebih lancar. Atau paling tidak berharap agar otaknya mengambang dengan sempurna sehingga dia tidak perlu menderita penyakit lemot.

"Melalui surat ini, Putriku tersayang, Lucy Heartfilia, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa selama kau tidak ada aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang sekarang merupakan adik laki-lakimu, namanya adalah…"

Mirajane terdiam sejenak, menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia akhirnya meletakkan suratnya di bar, membiarkan semua orang di sekelilingnya membaca nama yang tertulis di surat itu.

Wajah-wajah penasan mengelilingi surat tak berdosa yang tergeletak di atas meja bar. Lucy menyingkir sedikit, membiarkan Erza membaca nama 'adik' barunya. Levy dan Wendy mendekat ke arah lingkaran yang terdiri dari Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, dan Erza.

Sementara kepala-kepala penasaran mengelilingi kertas tak berharga—menurut Happy—Carla, Happy, dan kini Lily yang baru hadir terbang rendah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin melihat kalimat yang tertulis dalam surat itu.

"**STING EUCLIFFE?!**"

Dan guild Fairy Tail pun hening sejenak sebelum kehebohan luar biasa membuar markas yang terdiri dari para _mage_ terkuat di Magnolia itu melompat bagaikan kelinci.

**To be continued**

**Pojok Penulis:**

Dengan bangga saya persembahkan chapter kedua dari multichapter kedua saya yang super gak jelas ini *tabur bunga tujuh rupa*

Gak ada yang perlu banyak di bahas disini, karena udah jelas siapa 'adik' angkat Lucy bukan? Ah, dan maafkan kalau terlalu OOC. Tapi… bukankah biasanya para _mage _Fairy Tail itu begitu ya?

Ada yang merasa kalau plotnya terlalu lama nggak sih? Enggak kan ya? Saya berusaha agar plotnya nggak terasa terlalu cepat juga nggak terasa terlalu lama. Endinya chapter ini agak kurang cliffhanger, nggak seperti chapter kemarin. Tapi ya… sudahlah…

Oh, buat kuis chapter ini: **Berapa kali Happy mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak **_**happy**_**?**

Seperti kemarin, hadiahnya berupa fic one-shot dari saya. Dan seperti kemarin juga, tema dan pairing, pemenang yang tentukan—biarpun chapter lalu saya lupa menyampaikan hal ini.

Agak ribet ya, pertanyaannya. Tapi, anggap saja itu pertanyaan buat SBMPTN, yang kata guru les ribet. Ibaratnya, kalo soal UN itu dari Jakarta langsung ke Bandung, alias dari hal yang diketahui langsung ke pertanyaan, kalau SBMPTN itu dari Jakarta ke Depok ke Bojong ke Banten balik ke Bekasi lewat Cipularang baru sampe ke Bandung #rambling #abaikan.

Update telat, ya saya tahu. Saya sedang terpikat sama Fifty Shades Series, dan Psycho-Pass. Apa boleh buat? Christian Grey dan Kougami Shinya gak bisa ditolak sih~ *dibakar* Plus intensif SBMPTN yang diadakan di tempat les sudah dimulai jadi saya gak bisa jadi vampire full-time lagi deh…

Dan seperti biasa, untuk **Adellecia Evans**, dikau tidak boleh ikut kuis.

Untuk pemenang kuis chapter lalu adalah… seorang reviewer dengan pen name **Sadsa**. Untuk hadiahnya, bisa hubungi saya langsung lewat PM, atau kontak twitter atau facebook yang ada di link di profil saya. Jangan lupa berikan tanda kalau itu kamu ya ;) Selamat buat pemenang, saya tunggu tantangannya!

Dan untuk semua orang yang mereview (totalnya ada 14 orang. Wow!) terima kasih banyak! Membaca 'tanda' dari kalian bikin semangat (biarpun kadang semangatnya kalah sama Fifty Shades atau Psycho-Pass atau anime lain yang memanggil dari Jill sang laptop). Jangan lupa tinggalin 'tanda' lagi karena saya akan selalu menunggu 'tanda' dari kalian ;)

**Balasan Review Untuk Non-Login:**

**Sadsa: **Bikin penasaran…? Begitukah? Karena saya pembuatnya jadi nggak penasaran sih saya *dilempar batu* Anyway, selamat ya! Kamu pemenang kuis chapter lalu. Dan saya suka analisismu untuk menjawab kuis ;) rasanya saya seperti penjahat dan kamu dektektifnya yang menebak kejahatan yang saya lakukan *Psycho-Pass alert*

'Tanda' dari anda selalu saya tunggu ;)

**Mako-chan dan Hiruma HIkari **(Karena isi review kalian hampir sama, jadi jawaban saya juga hampir sama. Intinya… ya… jawaban dari review kalian saya gabung)**: **Udah ketebak kan adiknya Lucy? S_tay tuned, folks_ *sok inggris*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan 'tanda' lagi ya di kotak review saya ;)

**Velisia: **Yup, ini Nalu. Kayaknya saya lupa mencantumkan nama Natsu di character jadi agak gak jelas ya ini pairnya apa? Ini chapternya sudah saya usahakan dipanjangin. Udah panjang belum? Kalau menurut strandar saya udah sih ;)

Jangan pelit-pelit kasih 'tanda' ya~ Saya tunggu loh~ ;)

**GuestxGuestxGuest: ***terpesona ngeliat pen name yang digunakan* jadi kalian ini bertigaan? Atau kalian _threesome_-an? 'x' itu biasanya digunakan untuk menyatakan pairing kan *digorok* #abaikan. Saya dimarahin :'( maaf ya, habisnya Fifty Shades dan Psycho-Pass memanggil untuk diladeni sih -_- dan Intensif SBMPTN udah mulai! (w OAO)w *curahan hati anak kelas 12*

Jangan lupa berikan 'tanda' lagi ;)

**Runa-tan: **Ru-runa-tan… kalau Zeref sih jadi kakek buyutnya Lucy, bukan adiknya -_-" tapi bagus tuh idenya. Jadi non-mainstream buat Family, kakaknya Lucy adiknya Zeref. Atau… harusnya Zeref jadi kakaknya… #rambling #random #abaikan

Anyway, makasih banyak sudah meninggalkan 'tanda'. Aku tunggu 'tanda' dari kamu selanjutnya! ;)


End file.
